Not Over
by AbayJ
Summary: Greenlee doesn't want them to disappear. Kenlee Three Part Songfic. Updated 9..5..07. Competed.
1. A Sharp Hint of New Tears

**Title**: Not Over  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ  
**Rating**: T for themes.  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to ABC and All My Children, the song A Sharp Hint of New Tears belongs to Dashboard Confessional.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Songfic/Three Shot/Complete/Friendship  
**Fandom**: KenLee  
**Archiving**: Of course, just ask.  
**Summery**: Greenlee doesn't want Kendall and her relationship disappear.  
**Author's Note**: My second AMC fic and second KenLee songfic. This follows from 8/15 episode.

* * *

**Part 1: A Sharp Hint of New Tears**

* * *

_On the way home,  
this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way.  
This weather.  
The wind outside is biting._

I looked at my friend who kept crying, tears that I knew were my fault. All of this was my fault, Spike was in the hospital because of me, and he was because deaf of me. Taking a breath, I look up at her once.

"Kendall, you have to understand I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you or Spike…I love you both so much." I whispered to her and reached out but she moved away to quickly.

"You're wrong, you don't love me…you don't, if you did…If you ever loved me, you wouldn't have gone in the opposite, the _OPPOSITE, _direction of me Greenlee, you would have followed me. _YOU WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED ME TO THE HOSPITAL_!" Kendall said to me, her voice cold and broken. I had broken the only woman who had ever truly loved me with everything she had. The same way I loved her.

_It has left me feeling tired & exposed.  
You've been asking me to bleed.  
It seems these kinds of questions  
come too easy to you now._

She was wrong, she was, I had done a bad thing, I knew, I knew that I had but I had been planning to turn around, I…I just couldn't say that because if I did, I'd lose my life. "No…no..I..I got lost!"

I mummer quietly, knowing I was lying, I had been about to kidnap her son, and I knew all of that made me a horrible person. _HORRIBLE_. But didn't it count that I was going to do the right thing? That I had learned that I could never take her place, never take care of Spike?

"No, no you're lying, _YOU ARE LYING_!" She yells and I wanted go to her, hug her and swear that I wasn't, even thought I knew I was. I was a fool, a lying fool but that didn't mean I didn't feel or hate that I did this.

_Your lack of shame comes naturally.  
I should not be surprised.  
I should have seen it sooner._

"Kendall, please, I need your forgiveness.."

"Tell me you didn't say that…_TELL ME_!" She shouts and place my hand to my mouth. She was right, how could I say that. How could I ask for forgiveness at a time like this.

"No…I…I didn't mean it like that. I…I meant…I meant, god Kendall, I just want to say I'm sorry." I whisper softly, wondering how I could do this. How could I make this better, or even if I could. At the same time, I had too. I had too.

"Oh, I know you're sorry….yes, you are one of the SORRIEST people I have ever met!" She yells again and once more, I take a breath.

_You expect me to apologize  
for things that you've done wrong.  
While you're inciting others.  
You're owning up to nothing  
and I wish that I was gone,  
because you're not going anywhere_

"No, you're wrong…you're wrong…because I am sorry, I mean you're right, but you're wrong, I didn't do this on purpose. You have to believe that." I whisper and this time, I take a step forward and placing my hands on her shoulders. "If you don't believe me, then we'll disappear and I don't want. I don't want us to disappear." I whisper to her.

Then she began to push me away, trying to keep me away from her but I couldn't let her go yet. Holding her tightly, I look at her. "I love, I LOVE, you and Spike. You're my family, believe me, believe that. Think whatever else you want too, but know that I LOVE you both more then my own life." I say, trying to make her listen.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME…" And this time, she was to strong for me and I fall, falling against the floor hard. "Did I tell you what I dreamt about? Did I?"

"Kendall…please…please get a doctor." I whisper and hold my side. I felt something crack, I heard something crack and now my breathing was becoming labored. "Please."

"I dreamt that I killed you, I dreamt that you were here with me and I stabbed, stabbed you right where you are holding now." She says in a voice that was as cold as ice. A voice I had never heard. "And it wasn't a nightmare, it was a DREAM. A dream I wanted to come true!" She says once more and the pain was getting worse.

_This damp air  
is fighting my defroster.  
My sighs they ring victorious  
& fog this tinted glass.  
It's clouded  
& so is my head._

"Pl…please Kendall…." I gasp out, my breathing labored even more so.

"Why should I help you? Huh? Why should I give a damn about you!" She yells down at me and she leans down to pick up something from the tray on the floor. Something sharp. "Maybe I should end your pain, how would that feel?"

"No…no, you don't want to do that." I whisper and begin to back away but I have to stop because the pain was becoming even worse.

She came closer to me, a pair of scissors clasped in her hand. I swear I saw the glint in the light, as if I was in a movie. "Kendall, please…pl…please get…get me help." I moan in pain, I felt as I was being cut in half already.

"No…this was how it was meant to be. You nearly killed my boys…you did you know, and…and now, I'm going to kill you." She was out of her mind, she had to be. She had to be, it would be the only way to explain this. To explain the scissors in her hand. "Goodbye Greenlee, it's been a hell of a ride."

_The hint of these new tears are sharp.  
I try to choke them back.  
But it's useless.  
I am useless against them.  
They are beating me with ease._

Then I feel something going through my other side. A ripping pain that was indescribable. "I…K…Kendall…." I manage to get out, and all of this was way to much. Way to much and then the darkness took over. A darkness that was quickly becoming my friend.

_On the way home  
this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way._

* * *

_You expect me to apologize  
for things that you've done wrong.  
While you're inciting others._

"Oh…oh my god….oh…ohhhh no…no what...what did I do." I whisper to myself, looking at the lifeless body of my best friend. No…no change that, the woman who once had been my best friend. Getting down on my knees, I looked at her, feeling for a pulse. When I felt one, I take a breath and then I got up and ran towards the door. "HELP! HELP ME!"

I shout and go back to Greenlee. Trying to figure out what I had done. I wanted to kill her. Didn't I? I wanted to make her hurt but why was I crying? Wiping my hand a cross my face, I began to shake. I had killed the woman I loved like a sister. Even though she had done this to Spike, even though she had caused so much pain, I loved her.

_You're owning up to nothing  
and I wish that I was gone,  
because you're not going anywhere._

"Oh my goodness Mrs. Slater, what is going on?" A nurse asks me and I look up at her. She gives me a shocked looked and I realize Greenlee's blood must have been across my face because I was holding the wound I had caused, and after I wiped my face, it must have left a trail.

"GET HELP! This woman is DYING!" I yell and she runs off, I was still holding the wound, Applying pressure to it. "Oh god, what did I do, Greenlee, what did I do?" I ask her and myself. Tears still falling.

_On the way home  
this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way._

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: I edited this on my own, so any and all mistakes are my own. I am searching for a beta, if you think you'd like to pick up the job, I'd really appreciate it.

**Author's Note 3**: This is a three parter and I have the other two parts done. I just want to see how this is accepted before I post the other two parts.

**Author's Note 4**: Please read and review! It'd mean a lot to me! All you have to do is is hit the pretty purple button.


	2. A Plain Mourning

**Title**: Not Over  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ  
**Rating**: T for language  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to ABC and All My Children, the song A Plain Mourning belongs to Dashboard Confessional.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Songfic/Three Shot/Complete/Friendship  
**Fandom**: KenLee  
**Archiving**: Of course, just ask.  
**Summery**: Greenlee doesn't want Kendall and her relationship disappear.  
**Author's Note**: Here is the second part of my KenLee three part-er. This follows from 8/15 episode.  
**Author's Note 2**: Thank you to all the reviewers, I'm really glad you are enjoying this. The last part should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday!

* * *

**Part Two: A Plain Mourning ** _

* * *

_

_It's yet to be determined,  
__but the air is thick,  
__and my hope is feeling worn.  
__I'm missing home,  
__and I'm glad you're not a part of this,  
__there's parts of me that will be missed._

"I NEED HELP!" I shout again, it had been hours, at least that was what it felt like. It felt like it had been hours. Hours since the nurse had left to get help. And I was still holding onto her cut. My mind trying to wrap around what I did. Flashing back to the scene over and over again.

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME…" I had yelled at her, her hands on me had felt glass cutting into me, and then finally, I had been able to push her far enough away from me and she had fell hard against the floor. Hard. "Did I tell you what I dreamt about? Did I?" I remember yelling at her. Then I remember her saying something to me._

"_Kendall…please…please get a doctor." She had whispered to me, begging me _

And, and I had told her no. I had told her no about helping her. I had turned down a woman who had once been one of the loves of my life when she had begged, BEGGED, for help. The tears fell even fast as another memory assaulted me.

_I came went closer to her, with the scissors in my hand and then she had begged me again, but I had ignored. I had ignored her pain because I had been to hurt. _

"_No…this was how it was meant to be. You nearly killed my boys…you did you know, and…and now, I'm going to kill you." I had said to her codly, know that that point I had been to far gone, but it hadn't matter, I had done it.. "Goodbye Greenlee, it's be a hell of a ride." I had even added._

_And the phone is always dead to me,  
__so I can't tell you the temperature is dropping  
__and it feels like.  
__It's colder than it ought to be in March  
__and I still got a day or two ahead of me  
__till I'll be heading home,  
__into your arms again._

God, I had done this. I had killed her and now this would rest on my head forever. I would be known as a killer, just like she had became known as a baby snatcher. How could we had gotten to this point? But my thoughts are cut of as a rush of people came into the room. Joe, the nurse, Josh, and Zach. All flooded in.

"Oh…my god…Kendall, Kendall what happened." I heard distantly, it was Josh talking. My brother, the man who had some where found a place in his heart for me and now he was opening it for Greenlee.

"I'm so sorry…" I whisper to him, I could be killing a woman who he might be falling in love with.

"Kendall, you have to move." Someone whispers and pulls me up. When I smell the familiar scent, I turn my head and begin to cry. Looking at my hands and seeing the blood of a woman who had once been my everything, and I hers. And in some ways, I still thought we were.

_And the people here are asking after you.  
__It doesn't make it easier.  
__It doesn't make it easier to be away.(to be away)_

"Za…Zach what did I do?" I whisper against his chest and he just held me close. Joe and the nurses were checking on the woman who was laying on the floor. Still lifeless looking.

"Get 3 pints of 0 negative STAT! Come on people, she has a collapsed long and a stab wound which is bleeding out." I hear the calls as Joe made them but they didn't seem to go through, instead, all I could see was her pale body. A body I made pale with evilness that I didn't even think I was capable of.

"Kendall, calm down…calm down." I hear my husband whisper to me as he tries to stop my sobbing but I couldn't. I couldn't stop because I couldn't believe I had done this. I couldn't believe I did this Greenlee. I was no better then her. None.

"Zach I…I…tried to kill her…I did…I stabbed her!" I say loudly and he looks around before looking down at me.

"Don't say that…" He whispers and I knew he was right because if I did, I could go to jail but didn't I deserve that? Didn't I?

"What…what did I do? How could I do this to her? How could I kill her? How?" I whisper softly up at him and close my eyes against his chest.

I'd like to hire a plane.(a plane)

_I'd see you in the morning, (morning)  
__when the day is fresh.  
__I'm coming home again. (I'm coming home again)  
__Coming home again. (again)  
__Coming home again. (again)  
__When the day is fresh,  
__I'm coming home again.(I'm coming home again)_

"She deserved that." He whispers and I want to shout at him but I couldn't. Because part of me I knew he was right. She deserved it but then again, my heart, my heart said different. Because I loved her.

I look up at him and shake my head. "No…be…no she didn't because I loved her Zach. I did." I whisper softly towards him and he gives me a disbelieving look but I ignored it. Leaning my head against his shoulder once more and letting tears fall. "Oh god…Zach…Zach please, tell me she'll be alright." I whisper against him.

"I can't." He mummered with a sigh. And I knew he couldn't but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I had tried to kill her and though he couldn't promise me that she wouldn't be. I had to prayed. I had too pray that she'd be alright.

_But it's warmer where you're waiting.  
__It feels more like July.  
__There's pillows in their cases,  
__and one of those is mine.  
__And you wrote the words "I love you",  
__and sprayed it with perfume._

_It's better than the fire is  
__to heat this lonely room.  
__It's warmer where you're waiting  
__It feels more like July.  
__It feels more like July_.

* * *

_It's yet to be determined,  
__but the air is thick,  
__and my hope is feeling worn.  
__I'm missing home,  
__and I'm glad you're not a part of this,  
__there's parts of me that will be missed._

The darkness was opening up and a bright light shined on me and it began to hurt my eyes and I shut them quickly. Very quickly. I didn't like bright lights, not with the headache that was pounding. "Where am I?" I whispered out and looked around.

"And can someone please turn off the lights?" I mutter as I place a hand on my head and looked around once more. Trying to shade my eyes.

"Always the demanding one." I hear a voice and I quickly turn around. Looking at the man coming closer.

"Leo?" I say, my voice hitching. It couldn't be him. If it was, that meant…that…."What's going on? What are you doing here?" I call out, and he gives me that smile that had always melted me.

"Well, you're in heaven, or purgatory, I'm not sure which, they don't give me much information you know." He told me and came towards me once again. Until he was so close, he was touching me.

_And the phone is always dead to me,  
__so I can't tell you the temperature is dropping  
__and it feels like._

"Oh, I'm dead?" I say with a laugh, that was more like a sobbed. I was dead and I hadn't finished what I had set out to do.

He just smirks and shakes his head. "No, not yet I guess. If you were, we'd probably be at the gates."

"We?" I ask him, moving closer to him. If I was dying, but still able to be with him, then I could let all of this pain go. "Well, then let's head there." I whisper.

He laughs once more. "Always an eager as a beaver too, but no, you're not dying. I think you're just having one of those experiences." He tells me and I take a breath

_It's colder than it ought to be in March  
__and I still got a day or two ahead of me  
__till I'll be heading home,  
__into your arms again._

"Why? I want to die." I whisper.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that yet, you have to much left to do." He tells me and I couldn't believe this. I couldn't. Because I wanted to die. I had nothing left to do. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Sorry, you have too fix what is between you Kendall." He tells me and I just shake my head again and hug him tightly.

"No, no, please don't do this." I whisper. "Don't send me back because, she doesn't love me. I have nothing. NOTHING!"

"You have too. You have to go back. I'll be here when you get here for good." He whispers and I shake my head once more.

_And the people here are asking after you.  
__It doesn't make it easier. (easier)  
__It doesn't make it easier to be away.(to be away)_

I loved him and now he was all I had. He was all I would ever had after all of this. "Sorry baby." He tells me once more. And pushes me away. "I'm always here for you…just…just ask for me and I'll guide you." He whispers and then he was gone and I was running. Running towards the darkness.

Then I open my eyes and I feel myself jerk up. "NO! NO!" I shout into the darkness which was confined to the hospital room. "No…I…I don't want to be here." I whisper and tilt my head to the side and began to cry. Kendall and me were over, and I had no one. Then the pain came back a full force. And the tears weren't just for one reason anymore.

_I'd like to hire a plane.(a plane)  
__I'd see you in the morning, (morning)  
__when the day is fresh.  
__I'm coming home again. (I'm coming home again)  
__Coming home again. (again)  
__Coming home again. (again)_

_When the day is fresh,  
__I'm coming home again.(I'm coming home again)_

* * *

**Author's Note 3**: Please Review…just press that pretty little purple button! 


	3. Better That We Break

**Title**: Not Over  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ  
**Rating**: T for language  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to ABC and All My Children, the song Better that We Break By Maroon Five.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Songfic/Three Shot/Complete/Friendship  
**Fandom**: KenLee  
**Archiving**: Of course, just ask.  
**Summery**: Greenlee doesn't want Kendall and her relationship disappear.  
**Author's Note**: My second AMC fic and second KenLee songfic. This follows from 8/15 episode.  
**Author's Note Two**: Okay, I feel like I am dragging this out like crazy but I can't help it. This was supposed to be a three shot but it has turned into a Four Shot. These two last chapters have a lot of dialogue, a lot of it seems pointless but I felt these characters had to get it out. Plus I wanted to have a Kendall/Jackson confrontation plus a Jackson/Greenlee scene because I love their relationship. I hoped you enjoyed this story…even if it has been dragged out.  
**Author's Note Three**: I have posted both chapters because I am late...I knew I said I'd have the last part up sooner but problems arouse which prevented me from doing that. But now that the story is done, no more waiting. Please R/R because it does mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Part Three: Better That We Break**

* * *

_I never knew perfection til  
I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things  
Now waking up is hard to do  
And sleeping is impossible too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
What can I do?_

"Is she alright?" I asked the woman at the desk and she eyed me with suspicion I probably deserved it. I was sure Jack had probably told the woman to make sure I didn't come within ten feet of her. I had tried to kill her.

"I'm only allowed to give family that information." She tells me and I almost reach over and grab her neck. I was family, I was her sister!

"Please, I n…I need to know." I say to her and lean forward. "Please."

She gives me another suspicious look, and then looks at where Greenlee was, in a bed with tubes connected to her body. She still looked so pale. "She'll live, they stopped the bleeding in time and they repaired the lung." She finally tells me and I nod.

"That's good, right, I mean that means she'll survive." I say quietly but before she can answer me, I feel a hand on my arm and I turn. Looking at Jackson.

"Kendall what are you doing here?" He asks and I knew he had a right to use that tone with me. If I had been him and the roles had been reversed, I was sure I would act the same. I had in fact acted the same. He wanted to protect Greenlee, like I had tried to protect Spike and Ian.

_It's not right, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break..._

"I..I came to check up on Greenlee." I mummer and he scoffs, Jackson scoffs and shakes his head.

"I told you to stay away, after what you did…I…don't want you near my daughter." He mummers to me and drops my arm and turns on his heal and walks towards Greenlee's room.

I grab his arm before he can go far because I didn't want him to go yet. I needed him to know how sorry I was. "I…I'm sorry Jackson, I don't know why I did what I did." I mummer, I knew this was wrong, I knew what I did was wrong, but that didn't mean I didn't regret it

"Greenlee said the same thing to you Kendall, but you couldn't forgive her, actually you stabbed her, but you expect me to accept the words instead?" He asks in disbelief and I didn't know what to say to that. Because he was right. "Greenlee tried, _TRIED_ to make up for her mistake, she begged you Kendall, and I know, _I KNOW_, you couldn't forgive her but she risked her life for your son, and she saved him. Couldn't you give her chance, couldn't you try to see her side instead of trying to kill her."

"Jack, I..I don't think I really wanted to kill her, I think…I think I just wanted to…I don't know but please, please tell me how she is." I ask him with a slightly panicked voice.

"No, you just wanted to make her pay, I know what you wanted Kendall and that's the reason I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. And when she decides she wants to press charges, I'll be right next to her." He tells me coldly and I wanted to say what about me, what about me. What about my charges? And I couldn't bring me to say anything. What I had done could be worse? I had really tried to kill her.

"I'm sorry." I just whisper and take a breath. "I'm sorry." I say once more and take a turn around the corner and lean against the wall. Trying to get my emotions together, then walking down to where my sons were. The ones that had been the first victims of all of this.

_A fool to let you slip away  
I chase you just to hear you say  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

* * *

_A fool to let you slip away  
I chase you just to hear you say  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

I opened my eyes for the first time that day. Most of the time the pain of both wounds were to bad to be without the pain killers, which tended to knock me out. Looking up at my dad who looked to be asleep in the chair next to me, I cough and nearly groan in pain before stopping it.

"Are you okay?" His groggy voices comes out and I look at him. Giving him the best smile I could.

"Just…just a little sore, you?" I ask softly, worried about how tired he looked.

"I'm…I'm fine just worried about you." He says and stands up and comes to sit beside me on the bed. Brushing my hair away from my face.

"Don't worry about me Jack, please." I say, bringing my hand to lay over his. Brining it to my lips and kissing it.

He just gives mea smile and shakes his head. "Sorry, part of a father's job. But I do have a question for you."

"Shoot." I say with a grin and let go of his hand and struggle to sit up. The pain was intense and Jack offered to help but I shook him off. I needed to do this to myself. "I'm okay." I say after taking a few shallow breaths.

"You sure, I can go get a doctor." He mummers but I stop him. I didn't need a doctor. I didn't.

"No, I'm fine, what was your question?" I ask him and he just nods at me.

_It's not right, not OK  
Say the word it should say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break_

"Do you want to press charges against Kendall?" When he asks, my jaw drops.

Why wou…would I press charges? Yes, she had stabbed me but at the same time, I had done something equally terrible to her. "No, no…no, it was an accident Jack." I lie smoothly. There was no way, I'd put Kendall in jeopardy like that.

"Greenlee, please don't take me for a fool. I know for a fact that's not true. So if you'd liked to tell me the truth, do it now, please." He tells me and I didn't know what to say to that because I had no intention of telling him the truth. All I knew is that I wasn't going to put Kendall in that predicament.

"I made a mistake, I…I picked the knife up and I wanted to show her how sorry I was." I tell him quietly. I would make this my fault, I could say I tried to commit suicide. It wouldn't be that difficult. He knew how guilty I had been. It would make sense.

"Fine, fine, you know what, I won't ask that again." He tells me and then stands up. "Want some dinner?" He asks and runs his hand down his face.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Yacht Club?" I ask, a dinner salad from there could almost be eatable.

"Of course." He then leans down to kiss my head and takes his leave. Once he shuts the door, I look at it with tears in my eyes. I just hoped this was all for a good cause. I knew I'd never have Kendall back but I was hopping she'd be happy with me for protecting her.

_So you sitting all alone  
You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right  
Life these days is getting rough  
They've knocked you down and beat you up  
But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_

Wiping at my face, I cast away the stray tears that were beginning to fall. Maybe I could go talk to her. Maybe she'd listen to me for a little while. Pressing the call button, I wait for a nurse to come in.

"Yes Ms. Smythe?" the woman asks she peeks her head in the door and I gave her the biggest smile I could muster up.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you think I could go outside the room." I ask sweetly and she only gives me a kind smile.

"I'm sorry Ms. Smythe, but I can't let you do that." She tells me and then with a sigh, she shuts the door.

_It's not right, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?_

* * *

_I'm not fine, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?_

I walk towards where the nurse had once stood. She had went to take some call and Greenlee's door was no longer guarded by anyone. Looking at the door, I peak in. There was no Jack either, which I counted as a blessing. She was alone, thankfully.

Pushing the door over it, I hear a loud curse word. "Dammit!" She yells and I noticed she was trying to get into a wheel chair, by herself.

"Wait, stop." I say and rush in. Helping her back into the bed. Both of our speech seemingly disappearing. I helped her onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Wh..What are you doing here?" She says, breaking the silence and I look at her, it was all I could do. I had no real answer to offer her. At least none she would believe. Not that I blamed her.

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break, baby  
_


	4. Not Over

**Title**: Not Over  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ  
**Rating**: T for language  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to ABC and All My Children, the song Not Over belongs to Daughtery.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Songfic/Four Shot/Complete/Friendship  
**Fandom**: KenLee  
**Archiving**: Of course, just ask.  
**Summery**: Greenlee doesn't want Kendall and her relationship disappear.  
**Author's Note**: My second AMC fic and second KenLee songfic. This follows from 8/15 episode.  
**Author's Note Two**:The last chapter as A LOT of dialogue, more then the previous chapters. As I said in Chapter Three, I felt these characters had to get all of this out. It's not terribly long, at least I don't think so. Just a lot of dialogue.  
**Author's Note Three**: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It has mean a lot to me and I'm glad you all have enjoyed this piece of fiction. To be honest, of all my stories, I believe this has been my favorite. It is also one which I completed and feel very proud of. I hope if I write another piece of fiction like this, I get the same support! Thank you for all your kind words._

* * *

_**Part Four: Not Over**

* * *

****

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without._

"I…I don't know but what were you thinking trying to get in to that chair by yourself?" I ask, making this about her, it was easy that way. It was a game we had played often, one that seemed to work at this moment as well.

"Trying to see you." She says after a few moments, looking up at me and I look back. Running a hand through my curly hair.

"Greenlee, have…haven't we caused each other enough pain?" I ask, realizing I shouldn't have been here either.

"What's your excuse then?" She mummers, making myself question it again. Because she was right.

Watching her struggle into a sitting position I clamped down the urge to go help her. Neither of us were ready for the other's ones touch. It was to soon. "I…Guilty conscious I guess." I say simply. Turning around and moving to stare out the window that was in her room. It was the almost exacted same view I had in Spike and Ian's room.

I could see her refection in the glass though, the darkness outside making it clear. "I see, well I'm fine. I'm fine and that means you can go."

I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?

Her words were dripping with sarcasm and hurt. Hurt I had put there, but she had put the same hurt inside of me. In ten folds. I should be okay with walking out that door and never turning around. Taking a steadying breath, I turn back around.

"This may seem like something crazy to say but I wanted to let you know I'm happy you're okay too." I mummer, the words falling out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Her voice was cold now and I knew she was hiding behind a guarded cell, one that I used to be able to get pass. It was much to late for that now. "And don't worry, I told Jackson it was my fault."

"Who…what was your fault?" I ask quickly. Not sure which of the problems that were stopping and blocking our friendship. We had to many, way to many and none of them seemed as if they could ever be repaired.

"The stabbing." I look at her as the words come out and shake my head.

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

"I…I don't need you to protect me." And I don't deserve it. I had to myself silently because I didn't. I had been cruel to her, though, I did have a right. Stabbing a woman in cold blood didn't make anything better.

"No, I know…but no…no matter how much we fight it….You're my sister…you're the one piece of family that never gives up on me or at least you didnt used too. And you're the one person that knows the real me. I…I couldn't…I couldn't let you go down for something that was my fault."

I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down

* * *

The look on Kendall's face was something that if we weren't in this place, would have been hilarious but we were in this place. We weren't the same and the face made me want to cry. Because she looked as if she didn't believe it. She had that right though but I meant every word. She was my sister, she was the woman who never gave up on me even though she knew me better then anyone. 

"Close you mouth. It's not a pretty sight." I get out, because it hurt to much to stare at her like that.

She just sighs and looks up a the ceiling. Shocked to see a smile play at her lips. "Always a smart ass bitch." She says and I just shake my head.

"That's me!" I say with a enthusiastic cheerful voice, which sounded anything but proud or happy.

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?

"Stop." She says, the smile disappearing and her face growing serious again. Obviously thoughts running through her head. Ones I wasn't sure I really wanted to know. It was easier not too. It was less painful that way.

"Why?" I ask softly. "Isn't it easier this way, both of us being bitches and pushing each other away?" I ask her and cross my arms against my still sore chest.

"I didn't come to start a fight." Her words pierce me and I shake my head again. It didn't matter. This was a mistake, her here, no matter how much I wanted it, was a mistake. I wanted to make everything better but at the same time I knew there was no chance of it.

"I know, you came here to see how I was doing." I say quietly and look at the door. "And once again, I'm fine so you can leave." I mummer and lean my head back on the bed. I was so conflicted. I wanted her to go because I knew that was what was best and at the same time, I couldn't bear to watch it.

"You…You're right." I bite my lip as I hear and turn my head to the side. "But I'm not fine." Her voice sent more spikes throught my already pained body but I keep my head averted, staring at the wall. "And neither are you Greenlee."

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

I think of denying it, saying she was wrong but I couldn't. Because she was right. I wasn't alright. Physically I knew I'd heal but mentally, well that I doubt would ever happen. "Stop it, just go Kendall." I say, pratically screaming out the words. Because none of this would help. It wouldn't, it would just prolong the pain. And there had already been to much of that.

"Not until you tell me you can watch me walk out that door." Her voice was louder and I could smell her familar scent. Knowing she stood right over me on my bed. I wanted to give her what she wanted. "And feel good about it." She added.

Looking up at the sky, I ask for the guidance Leo had promised to give me in my dream or after life experience. Whatever it happened to be. When I got nothing, I thought I had been a fool to believe in some stupid dream could have been the real thing.

"Greenlee?" Her voices asks and I look at the wall, looking at the flowers which my father had brought in early. A balloon was attached the vase. One I hadn't noticed before which had some stupid saying on it. It said Love. On the back I was sure said You.

You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.

"No." I say quietly. Still looking at the balloon in the mirror. The damn thing I hadn't noticed until just now. "You know I couldn't feel good about loosing you." Maybe that was sign that I had been asking for. I wasn't sure though. Turning back around, I looked at Kendall.

"I wouldn't be but what does that change Kendall, can you forgive me really?" I ask her softly and take a breath.

Her eyes fall on me again and with a sigh, she shakes her head because she knew I was right. "That's what I mean. It doesn't change anything and I doubt it will, so why do this to each other?" I ask softly.

"Because we're family." She answers simply and I sigh again.

Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

"Yes but we'll never be the way we were. We'll never be sisters the way we once were." I mummble and sit up again, leaning forward a bit and take the risk of grabbing her hand. I was surprised when she didn't jerk it away from me.

"Who said we have to be the way we were?" She whispers and sits down next to me. Our hands still clasped together. "Greenlee, it doesn't change anything, but I love you and you love me. I was blind not to see that before this got so out of hand but I want to change. I want us to work on it."

I look at her, shocked to the core and at the same time happier then I've been in a long time. Because if she meant that, then I would have a chance to get my best friend and sister back. "Are you…are you serious?" I ask softly and she only nods. I can't stop myself from going into her arms and hugging her with everything in me. The pain unnoticed as I did.

"I love you Greenlee, the good, bad, and ugly." She mummers and pulls back from me. "Part of me wants to walk away and never look back, but the other part of me says this can't be over. We mean to much to each other." She whispers and puts a hand to my face.

"I know…and I'll do whatever I had to gain your trust and forgiveness back Kendall." I mummer and she nods.

"It'll take a lot." she whispers again and I nod. Leaning forward.

"As long as we're not over, nothing could be that hard." I tell her and hug her fiercely and when I felt her arms around me, I sighed. "We're not over." I whisper and we just held each other. A few pieces of our broken hearts were healing piece by piece.

Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over

* * *

The End…

* * *

**Author's Note Four**: I really hoped you enjoyed this story! I had a ton of fun writing for it! I hope the end was what you wanted or expected as well. 


End file.
